parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Why!: The Cartoon Adventures
Super Why!: The Cartoon Adventures is a spoof of "LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures" Cast *Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy - Whyatt Beanstalk/Super Why (Super Why!) *Bob the Tomato - Daniel Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Vicki Cucumber - Lil (Rugrats) *Junior Asparagus - Wubbzy (Wow Wow Wubbzy!) *Archibald Asparagus - DJ Lance (Yo Gabba Gabba!) *Officer Olaf - Chuck E Cheese *Awful Alvin - Winnie The Pooh *Lampy - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) *Greta von Gruesome - Eeyore (Winnie The Pooh) *Alchemist - Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh) *Mother Pearl - Bodi and Darma (Rock Dog) *Bok Choy - Owl (Winnie The Pooh) *Laura Carrot - Toodee (Yo Gabba Gabba!) *Peas - Marshall, Rubble, and Chase (PAW Patrol) *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd - Shane and David (The Upside Down Show) *Veggies - PBS Kids Characters, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Tracker, Sweetie, Arrby, and Sylvia (PBS Kids and PAW Patrol) *Madame Blueberry - Molly (with as extra Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, and Zooli) (Bubble Guppies) *Fruit - Tools (Handy Manny) *Henry The Potato - Pedro Pony (Peppa Pig) *Grains - Richard Rabbit Jeffy Leni Luna Luan Lynn Lucy Lana Lola Lisa and Lily Gallery: Super Why.png|Whyatt Beanstalk/Super Why as Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy Daniel Tiger.JPEG.jpg|Daniel Tiger as Bob the Tomato Lil DeVille.jpg|Lil as Vicky Cucumber Wubbzy (Large Image).jpg|Wubbzy as Junior Asparagus DJ.jpg|DJ Lance as Archibald Asparagus Chuckecheese03.png|Chuck E Cheese as Officer Olaf Winnie-the-pooh-quotes.jpg|Pooh as Awful Alvin Tigger 2011 bounching.png|Tigger as Lampy Eeyore Render.jpg|Eeyore as Greta von Gruesome Rabbit says tigger was gone 2.png|Rabbit as Alchemist Bodi is a hero.png|Bodi Darma.png|and Darma as Mother Pearl Owl-abc.png|Owl as Bok Choy Toodee.jpeg|Toodee as Laura Carrot Marshall as Trevor the traction engine.png|Marshall, Rubble as dodge.png|Rubble, Chase.jpg|and Chase as Peas Shane Character.jpg|Shane David Character.jpg|and David as Jimmy and Jerry Gourd Dot-dash.gif Elmo Sesame Street .png Big bird sesame street.png Snuffy in Sesame Street.jpg Cookie Monster in Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake.jpg Zoe in Sesame Street.jpg Ernie in Sesame Street.jpg Bert in Sesame Street.jpg Grover in Sesame Street.jpg Telly in Sesame Street.jpg Character.babybear.jpg Rosita in Sesame Street.jpg CountVonCount.png OscarS37.jpg Th02W37TT1.jpg Curly-bear1.jpg Herry Monster in Sesame Street.jpg Narf.jpg Googel.jpg 4196AbbyIntro.jpeg Gabi-0.jpg Ginahqdefault.jpg MV5BMTc4MDE5MzEyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTY4MDYyMjE@._V1_UY268_CR87,0,182,268_AL_.jpg MrNoodle.jpg Dorothyfish.jpg SitBC Chickens.png Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff.jpg 1026215-dhx-media-s-new-teletubbies-tops-uk-kids-ratings.jpg Humbah.png Zumbah spread.png 260470_196257.jpg Jumbah_fly.png Jingbah_flying.png Arthur-transparent-caillou.gif Rosie (Caillou).jpg Jackie (Cyberchase).jpg Inez (The Snelfu Snafu, Part 1).jpg Matt(Cyberchase).jpg Digit in Cyberchase.jpg Hacker.jpg BuzzandDeleteCC.jpg Clifford.jpg Cleo-clifford-the-big-red-dog-93.5.jpg Cliff4.gif 1BCB1E15-60DB-4E88-A992-DAF7DA7E4E17.png Char kc 04-over.png Emily Elizabeth Howard in Clifford the Big Red Dog.jpg Mr. Howard.jpg Charley in Clifford the Big Red Dog.jpg Jetta (from Clifford The Big Red Dog) as Daisy.png Arthurimages.jpg D.W..PNG Kate-0.png Jane (Arthur).jpeg David (Arthur).png Pal (Athur).png Buster Baxter in Arthur's Perfect Christmas.jpg Francine Frensky.png Muffy_Crosswire_(Arthur).jpg Arthur The Brain.png Binky_Barnes_(Arthur).jpeg Tumblr inline myhmjyk6C81qf25e0.jpg Fern_Walters_(Arthur).png Arthur George Lundgren.png Nigel Ratburn.png Grandma Thora in Arthur.jpg Grandpa Dave in Arthur.jpg Bob_the_Builder.jpg Maya & Miguel Maya Santos.png Maya & Miguel Miguel Santos.png Sagwa2.jpg Jay the jet.jpg Zoboomafoo.png Chris (Wild Kratts).png Martin (Wild Kratts).png George Shrinks.png Max_(Dragon_Tales).jpg Enrique in Dragon Tales.jpg Emmy in The Zoo.png Ord (Smaller).gif Dragon-tales-cassie.png Zakandwheeize.png Quetzal in Dragon Tales.jpg Theo_Lion.jpg Cleo-0.jpg Lionel.jpg Leona.jpg Click_the_Mouse.jpg Thomas transparent season 2 version by enginenumber14-dbdwndr.png Snook t958.jpg WordGirl Official Pic.png Curious-george-2.jpg Alpha_Pig.png Super_Reader_Wonder_Red.jpg Presto.png Woof.png 78408357-3882-4B93-A20D-01AE05E73D9D.jpeg Th_(28).jpg asset1_sid_hi-res.jpg Martha.png Images-1.jpg TinyImages.jpg MomTiger.jpg DadTiger.jpeg BabyMargaret.jpeg GrandpereTiger.jpg O the Owl.jpg X the Owl.jpeg Katerina.jpg Henrietta.jpeg Prince Wednesday.jpg Kingfriday.png Queensarasaturday.png Princetuesday3.png Chrissie.jpeg MissElaina.jpg MusicManStan.jpg Lady Elaine.jpeg Jodi, Friends, and Family.jpeg TeacherHarriet.png Aker.jpg Mr. McFeely.jpg Dr. Anna.jpeg Trolley.jpeg Max (Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies).jpeg Mama Mirabelle.jpeg Karla.png Bo the Cheetah.jpg A5C4A331-58BF-4470-9F68-A8692997D53E.png Papa Q. Bear.jpg 51D25D13-7628-4D5A-A1AA-950B18B1F949.jpeg B92E7C1C-3F90-42E1-AEC3-61161B6C2B9C.jpeg 837D661D-4E9A-492E-A3C4-1DF6D3B0F14C.jpeg ECA3F43C-D0F7-485A-A8F6-3C4FC4E0D666.png Dr Seuss Gorillas.jpg 653D3DB8-173C-49F6-8F70-E12CF853027B.png 8FDD16EB-3E00-45E0-9E32-E3CD12B8759C.jpeg Peep.png Chirp (1).jpg Quack (character).jpg Wishbone2.jpg 7F7FCBA1-0CCB-4BA3-957D-3B50D91F65B3.jpeg 7E7E7579-77E6-4485-9544-668ADB64CFE5.png 149B4E6D-9748-4E98-AF2B-ED47A2EEEDC0.jpeg F33BF40E-E49B-4D94-B00B-11F714231C7C.jpeg Franny-wave.gif 3B1C9F99-AE20-417A-85F9-14EC54EA6368.jpeg D400B90C-2177-4E11-8B04-424DFE666341.jpeg Pocoyo.jpg Pato.png Elly Pretty.jpg Wimzie.jpg 605AA1BC-489B-4FCF-8581-4FEA4DC731CF.jpeg Jakers-the-adventures-of-piggley-winks-1-.jpg 523FF657-4151-4145-B9B9-C7FE01877327.jpeg D8759A3E-A6D2-438E-BF1F-7C5F6DE5C9F8.jpeg|PBS Kids Characters, Paw-patrol-rocky-character-main-550x510.png|Rocky, Zuma-profile.jpg|Zuma, PAW Patrol Skye PNG 2.png|Skye, Everest.png|Everest, Tracker clear.png|Tracker, Sweetie (Paw Patrol).png|Sweetie, Arrby innocence4.png|Arrby, Sylvia (1).png|and Sylvia as Veggies Molly From Bubble Guppies.jpg|Molly, Gil-bubble-guppies.jpg|Gil, Goby.jpg|Goby, Deema.jpg|Deema, Oona.jpg|Oona, Nonny.jpg|Nonny, WonderZooLion.PNG|and Zooli as Madame Blueberry Tools.jpg|Tools as Fruits Pedro Pony.png|Pedro Pony as Henry E4632F28-1233-4431-BF95-99FF713DFA9E.jpeg|Richard Rabbit, SML Jeffy.png|Jeffy, 536C0B3B-14E2-4D7E-9A93-0A8F078EDA64.gif|Leni Luna Luan Lynn Lucy Lana Lola Lisa and Lily as Grains Episodes: *Super Why!: The Cartoon Adventures: The Angry Ogre (2002) *Super Why!: The Cartoon Adventures: Leggo My Ego (2002) *Super Why!: The Cartoon Adventures: The Yodelnapper (2002) *Super Why!: The Cartoon Adventures: The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly! (2003) Category:Larryboy Cartoon Spoof Category:Parodies